The present application relates to a mark information recording apparatus that records electronic mark information, to a mark information presenting apparatus that presents recorded mark information, and to a mark information recording method and a mark information presenting method.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-236906 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) describes a shooting apparatus that associates, when shooting a moving image, an electronic mark (essence mark) expressing an index relating to a video with a video frame. With this, when editing the video, the user is able to view the frame associated with the electronic mark as a thumbnail and find out a desired video scene (e.g., see paragraphs [0026] and [0030] in the specification of Patent Document 1).